pokemonroleplayrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Center
This is where the hurt Pokemon go and get healed up. They stay longer if their injuries are more serious. ---- Archives: None. ---- Role-play here! ---- Snivy and Mudkip came in with Oshawott's and Piplup's limp bodies. They put the two on the desk and the healer, Pansage, took them quickly. He and Panpour rushed the two over to the healing room. 23:32, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Mudkip paced, anxiously. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 22:34, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Panpour grabbed the medicine and put it on their wounds. They didn't have much time. 22:36, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Pansage helped Panpour. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 22:37, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Panpour ran Piplup's heartbeat. It was just a straight line. "NO!" she yelled. She ran out to tell the two, with Pansage behind. But as they left, the straight line started to become rippled... (Shut up I can't explain xD) 22:49, April 18, 2012 (UTC) (lol, I understand completely xD) Pansage looked into the window to see the straight line started to move up and down. "SHE'S ALIVE!" ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 22:51, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Panpour ran back in with Snivy and Mudkip. 22:53, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Pansage ran after the three. Mudkip looked at Piplup and fell down, looking at her, he couldn't stand it, she was so... hurt, not her same self. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 22:59, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Snivy sighed. She rested her nose on the bed. 23:04, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Mudkip watched then take care of Piplup. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 23:06, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Snivy watched and then slowly yawned. 23:19, April 18, 2012 (UTC) "Go and get sleep," Pansage said to them. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 23:21, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Snivy nodded and asked, "Isn't there a guest room here? Can we stay until our friends get better?" 23:23, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Pansage nodded and lead them to the guest room. Once they were settled, he went back to where he was working with Panpour. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 23:30, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Snivy settled down and slowly closed her eyes. 23:49, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Mudkip couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about Piplup. Pansage helped Panpour with Piplup and Oshawott. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 23:52, April 18, 2012 (UTC) (RPing Eevee) I limped into the Pokemon Center. My leg was injured quite badly. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:02, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Panpour saw the hurt Eevee. She quickly took her to a room and started to heal her. 15:09, April 22, 2012 (UTC) "Thanks a lot," I said to the Panpour, happily. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:39, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Pansage continued work on Piplup and Oshawott. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 19:40, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Snivy woke up and peeked in the room with the three hurt Pokemon. Her eyes drifted to Oshawott, and then she walked back to the guest room quietly. 19:51, April 22, 2012 (UTC) "How are they?" Mudkip asked. (omg, in the game, it's like... a few seconds to heal all your damn pokemon, for this, it is taking days *dies*) ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 19:55, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Panpour looked at him. "Fine, they should be out soon," she said. 20:12, April 22, 2012 (UTC) (lol, not for Panpour but for Snivy but okay) Mudkip nodded. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 20:16, April 22, 2012 (UTC) (fail xDDDD) Snivy curled her tail over her nose, shot a quick glance at Mudkip, and then looked down on the blankets. 20:20, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Mudkip watched as the worked. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 20:25, April 22, 2012 (UTC) My leg was wraped in a bandage. "Thanks again," I told the Panpour(?) I looked around at the other injured Pokemon. "When will they be O.K?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:35, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Panpour smiled and nodded. "Of course," she said. 21:51, April 22, 2012 (UTC) "They'll be out soon," Pansage said, still working. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 21:52, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I nodded. "I could help y'all out a little. What can I do?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:48, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Panpour handed her a bandage. "You can help me wrap this around one of Piplup's wounds; it just started bleeding again," Panpour said, happy that she offered to help. 11:18, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Pansage smiled for extra help. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 18:27, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Snivy kicked her feet and whistled with boredom. 18:28, April 24, 2012 (UTC) "They'll be out soon," Mudkip said. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 18:29, April 24, 2012 (UTC) "I know that!" Snivy hissed. "What do you think I am? A blind fool?" Suddenly she saw the confused and hurt look on Mudkip's face and started backing away, feeling hurt by her own actions, until she ran down the halls. 19:46, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Mudkip watched her leave. Pansage continued to work. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 19:47, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Snivy didn't look where she was going. She ran quickly, and then ended up running into a wall with a loud shriek. Her arm hurt, she tried to get up but fell back down. 19:50, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Pansage went to see what the problem was and sighed. He carried Snivy into the room and started to work on her arm. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 19:53, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Snivy twitched but didn't open her eyes. Panpour worked with Pansage. 20:02, April 24, 2012 (UTC) "I swear, I will not be surprised if Mudkip comes in here hurt," Pansage said crossly. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 20:04, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Panpour hissed, "It's only a matter of time. I need to go wash the blood off of my gloves. Be right back." Pansage nodded and Panpour went to the bathroom to wash her gloves. She heard a creeking sound, and saw a Pokemon, Lillipup, staring at her. Panpour slowly backed away and then took out running back to the room with the hurt Pokemon. "Everything okay?" Pansage had asked. "F-Fine. Fine, really," Panpour replied and got back to work. 20:08, April 24, 2012 (UTC) "Another hurt one," Pansage sighed then started to help. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 20:12, April 24, 2012 (UTC) I nodded and helped her with the bandages. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:15, April 24, 2012 (UTC) As Panpour and Pansage left, Snivy blinked open her eyes. Dark shadows seemed to surround her. Suddenly she ran towards a window, broke through it, and ran to the graveyard. 23:40, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Pansage heard glass breaking and ran back into the room. "WE GOT A RUNNER!" he shouted. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 23:44, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Panpour rushed over to the phone and called the police force, Squirtle, Cyndaquil, and Munchlax. "Hello?" she said. "We have a patient that has gone crazy and burst through our window. I think she was going to the graveyard. Yes, I saw what she was, she was a Snivy. Okay, thank you. Goodbye." Panpour hung up the phone. "The police are coming," Panpour said. 23:49, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Pansage nodded to Panpur. "Okay," he said to her. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 23:55, April 24, 2012 (UTC) I finished dressing Plipplups wounds. "How's that?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:00, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Squirtle, Cyndaquil, and Munchlax arrived soon after. Cyndaquil glanced around, and then took pictures of the broken window. He looked outside and saw Snivy's footsteps, and then called, "Let's go, boys!" Squirtle and Munchlax followed the footsteps. 00:02, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Squirtle ran ahead of the other officers. "RUN BOYS! SHE MIGHT BE LONG AHEAD OF US NOW!" ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 00:04, April 25, 2012 (UTC) "Do you think they'll catch her?" I asked the two. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:05, April 25, 2012 (UTC) "They will," Panpour said angrily. Cyndaquil ran quickly and arrived at the graveyard. 00:07, April 25, 2012 (UTC) I sighed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:13, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Wanting to change the subject, I asked "Is there anything else that I can do to help?" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:29, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Panpour shook her head. "There's nothing much to do, all the patients seem to be much better," she replied. "But thank you for asking." She smiled. 15:57, May 6, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, O.K them," I said. "I'll be going now." I walked outside of the Poke Center and to the playground. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:24, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Vulpix blinked open her eyes and looked around at the damage she had caused. She had been bouncing around the room when a crash had startled her and her fight or flight instincts made her release a flamethrower right into the face of a Poliwrath. Now, as she was looking around, she found that she was in a lot of trouble. the walls were charred and glass had broken, not to mention that Poliwrath looked like he was tempted to strangle her. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, really!" She said this a lot. The Poliwrath glared at her for a moment longer, then sighed. "It's okay, Vulpix. Just go out to the playground and stay away." The little fire fox hung her head and padded out of the room, distinctly hearing Poliwrath mutter, "I wish I could get her out here for good! she causes so much trouble..." Spotz (I'm workin on mah sig.) Night fell, and Luna didn't know where to go. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 23:28, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Flash wondered around. It looked diffrent compared to the pokecenter's N went to. "I'm not use to pokemon." thought Flash. Ever since a pup, N had rasied her. Takeing wild was now as bad as a tepig facing a white kyurem. "Uh...Hi??" asked Flash. ✰WolfStar✰ A Blissey, one of the main medics other than Simipour, Simisage, and Simisear, looked up from her desk. "Hello, hello!" she said happily to Flash. "Oh, by the way, Home is a little aways from here, you might want to live there!" she said. (Home is where the main rp happens) Moss http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/3/3c/Pikachu_BW.gif 19:23, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Out of her fur popped a male Zorua named Curse. "This is Curse. Can you help him? He found him and helped him grow, but we were attacked and he was badly wounded." said Flash. Curse was cut badly all around and was missing his front left leg. ✰WolfStar✰ Category:Role-play